<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight serenade by zethsteria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753865">midnight serenade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethsteria/pseuds/zethsteria'>zethsteria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Admiring from Afar, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Ey, FUCKING KISSES, In Love, JUST, Kisses, M/M, PERIODT, Pining, Slow Updates, Smoking, Somewhat, Unspecified Setting, baited breath, crypfuse, crypto craves attention, crypto is a fucking tease wo really meaning to be, crypto is a vampire, crypto loves to sing, dread captain fuse, eyes meeting yours, fuse needs to let go, hand on his cheek, i cant FUCKING write, i dunno how to tag so lets bullshit up a list, i rlly only write smut or fluff no in between so work with me babes, im leaving no need to show me out ik where the door is, imagine, just embody ur inner cas and dean, lots of slight eye fucking ig, midnight cypher crypto, night watching, obviously, occasionally, okay cullen kinnie ig, pirate type au, rushed introductions, smokings kinda icky but, touch starved, ugh smooch u bastards, walter is touchy feely, walter really needs some love, when idk yet, wow plot ??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:59:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethsteria/pseuds/zethsteria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most nights Walter serenaded himself and the moon, but tonight wasn't most nights and another chimed in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Fuse | Walter Fitzroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midnight serenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya cuties!! Mgetting stuff going so please bear with me.</p><p>This fic has been in my drafts for ages and this is probs the 4th?? time writing over it </p><p>dedicated to a twitter user i enjoy v much they lit interacted with my like two times n i was like damn,,, i like ya tweets g</p><p>so um!! and if you found this through my twitter,,, h-hi jnhbgvf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late nights on the ships by himself made the old sea dog wonder if he really was meant to be here, breathing, seeing, and existing... Only thing that kept him grounded was the beautifully bottled jin and his guitar. So when he lumbered around on the deck to his quarters below, his hands went to the instrument automatically. His fingers going over the worn wood almost in a sorrowful manner, plucking the strings had him itching to play… not that anyone but himself, the moon, and the sea could hear.</p><p>His crew was sparse to begin with but the few that remained were off doing their own things while they were ported for the winter. So the ship was quiet, only the waves and creaking of the wooden haul there to keep him company.</p><p>Maybe this was how it was meant to be, how he was meant to be… alone.</p><p>And that honestly was scary for the man, he didn’t have the youth he used to but then again, was he really even alive? Looking down at his hands that played the chords the sickening hues of blue, purple and blotchy red filled his eyes. Not to mention his own eyes, red, dark, crimson like pooling blood off a fresh kill. </p><p>He hated his fucking eyes.</p><p>The hands-on the strings faltered before starting again.</p><p>But this appearance, this loneliness, this never-ending life, all of it was rightfully passed onto him. And no matter what he told himself he knew, he bloody well knew he didn’t deserve another chance. Thinking to what was left of his crew he felt his heart (that is if it could still be called that) twist in pain. He had damned them all to a watery demise seemingly met with the hell that he was bound to.</p><p>He still breathed, hurt, and bled but he never truly could be alive, and they were just the same.</p><p>Walter’s mind wandered back to the day the ship began to sink.<br/>
Watching as the thing beneath the water began to take his crew under with it, blood coated the water as the screams became louder. All he remembered was white eyes, pale skin, and blood…</p><p>Lots of blood.</p><p>And he was just paralyzed, watching, watching them die.</p><p>That's when he heard it.</p><p>“Upon one summers morning, I carefully did stray…”<br/>
It was so soft, so faint, just like the wind that he had almost thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. His hands began to slow on the strings never coming to a complete stop in fear of the illusion of this night becoming broken</p><p>“Down by the walls of wapping, where I met a sailor gay, conversing with a young lass.”</p><p>He had messed with witches, and sirens alike, all bewitching and handsomely deadly but by gods he wanted to know who was listening to him, singing to his song.</p><p>The voice was trance-like, melodically drifting through the cool night.</p><p>“Who seemed to be in pain, saying William, when you go, I fear you’ll ne’er return again...”</p><p>Opening his door, Walter stepped upon the deck looking around his guitar lowering slightly as he saw a lone figure standing at the plank of the ship slowly walking to the edge.</p><p>“My heart is pierced by cupid…”</p><p>The man’s words caught in his throat as the figure's voice became unaccompanied by the sound of his guitar. Whoever it was seemed to be waltzing with themself on the small plank, taking small steps before spinning once again and walking against the edge again.</p><p>“I disdain all glittering gold…”<br/>
The figure turned once again this time facing towards the other man slowly dipping down, backlit by the moon. Graceful in all the movements as they stayed there, still, unmoving.</p><p>“There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.”</p><p>Walter watched as the figure's body once again moved head raising to look directly at him.</p><p>That's when Walter saw it, those eyes, white as seafoam.</p><p>He felt his heart go cold.</p><p>Then the figure fell back, falling off the plank.</p><p>Walter rushed to the side of his ship looking down into the darkened pool.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>There was nothing but the cold water below him and the salty air around him.<br/>
The warmth of the singer's voice drained and left him to his own devices.<br/>
Suddenly the guitar at his side felt uncomfortably heavy.</p><p>All he could see was those white eyes as the figure plunged downwards and the warmth they took with them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>